Horror Flick Tears
by atomish
Summary: Based on a prompt  AU-ish: Arthur, Matty, Al, Kiku, Ivan, and Francis decided to have a horror night slumber party thing. And then it all went downhill from there. Featuring overprotective!Arthur and cheeky!Matthew with a dose of RusAme and a hint of FrUK


**A/N:** For YouMakeMyHeartJiggleLikeJello who requested "Arthur, Matty, Al, Kiku, Ivan, and Francis have a movie night sleepover. And then Japan breaks out the creepy Japanese ghost movies" and RusAme and overprotective!Arthur. So check, check and check~ :D Though I think I didn't add enough RusAme action ~ Still, one night's worth of work! Phew! Thanks for the awesome prompt and encouragement :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything remotely familiar including but not limited to Axis Powers Hetalia form which these characters are from~3

**Warnings:** I-don't-know-what-ness, boy love…scary movie…? O.o I dunno xDD Though this turned out more mushy than funny (prolly because of all the sad songs I'm listening to xDD)

Enjoy~

XXX

_Horror Flick Tears_

The way Alfred's hands were shaking even as he was putting in the DVD should have tipped Matthew off.

But of course, like everyone else there, he was too busy listening to the soothing voice of Kiku talk about the girl with the blood-matted black hair at the end of the school hallway.

As the creepy music filled the room and the black screen flooded with the eerie shade of teal of the menu screen, the group pulled away from the Japanese teen to find spots on the spacious couches.

"Why are we even doing this?" Arthur grumbled as he stomped over to an end seat so as to not get stuck in the middle of a certain touchy Frenchman and an overly-excited American.

"Because Alfred wanted to have a horror night fest before winter break starts," Francis drawled, sliding over the plush cushions to land a spot next to his (least) favourite Briton.

Earlier that day at school when during the first block of lunch Alfred, Francis and Ivan had skipped their math class to hang out with Kiku, Matthew and Arthur who actually had their lunch period then, the American had proposed the idea of a horror slumber party. Kiku readily agreed, though not fully understanding what it was and concluding that it was an American thing, because of the word 'horror'. Matthew assured him that it was definitely not an American thing; it was just an Alfred thing.

So at the end of school, they all hitched a ride on Ivan's silver van, with Natalia running at an inhuman speed after them, to Alfred and Matthew's house.

And now, after three and a half hours of video games and yelling, they all gathered in front of the large screen television in the basement since Alfred insisted they wait until dark to start.

But now, watching Alfred shiver in his blankets out of the corner of his eye, Matthew wasn't so sure anymore.

"Alfie just wants the lights off," Matthew piped in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively to try and calm Alfred down. Really, teasing him was just a bonus. Kind of.

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted, lunging at the other, red-faced.

"Lights off?" Ivan's smile grew wider and a hundred times creepier than it already was in the dark. Francis swore he felt the temperature drop in the cool basement. Shaking his head, he scooted closer to Arthur who sent him a dirty glare. "If that is what Alfred wants, I could gladly help, da?"

The dirty glare that Arthur shot at the Russian made Francis feel a lot luckier.

"The movie's starting," Kiku prompted. The two half-brothers tumbling on the floor lifted their heads and quickly detangled their long limbs. They hopped onto the long couch directly across from the television, taking a seat between Francis and Ivan. Kiku opted for the armchair, preferring not to be squished by the larger bodies occupying the sofa later on.

The camera started by panning from a beautiful view of the sky and onto a tall school building. Then characters were introduced, a typical movie's beginning. Arthur was so close to complaining but a look at the others' engrossed faces, illuminated only by the television made him close his mouth and settle back onto the cushions (and Francis's arm).

When the clock hit thirty-two minutes, the real horror began. Like all Japanese horror flicks, it came in subtleties at first. Small hints that made Alfred shriek like a girl and the others laugh nervously. But when the bloody, pale hand clutching an equally bloody HB pencil dragged itself across the window on the door and the first glimpse of a demon red eye was seen, Alfred had already buried himself into Ivan's large side.

"God, that girl, sh-she—" He yelled, voice muffled by the Russian's beige shirt.

"Shh…" Kiku hushed gently, one eye still trained on the screen.

"Alfred, come on," Arthur craned his neck to look over the two bodies between them, frowning at the Russian who grinned back in satisfaction as he patted the American's shaking back. "She's gone now, git—"

He was abruptly cut off by a high-pitched screen from the movie that was quickly joined by Alfred's own.

"Ow!" Matthew clutched at his ears as Alfred wailed beside him, shaking his two seatmates. "What the hell?"

"Make it stop!" He shouted dramatically, eyes firmly shut as he tried to unsuccessfully pull the blanket over his head and in the process, rolling Arthur onto Francis onto Matthew with his godly strength.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped from on top of the dog pile. "Stop this nonsense ri—" He was cut off once again by another scream, this time lower and followed by sounds of slashing (probably with a protractor) and blood splattering. He sighed in irritation as Alfred thrashed around again, pushing Arthur and Francis to the floor.

"Shh...!" Kiku said once more, a furrow in his usually calm brows. "She's about to—"

"Oh for god's sakes, Kiku!" Arthur snapped as Alfred kicked Matthew in the ribs, sending the teen on top of his cousin, Francis, who was barely recovering from being thrown to the floor. "Turn off the bloody movie!"

"For once, Arthur's right," Francis moaned.

"I am not complaining," Ivan added innocently. Three narrowed pairs of eyes were sent his way from the floor and he smugly wrapped a large arm around the snivelling American nearly in his lap.

"You sodding—" Arthur fumed, pointing a finger at the Russian as Kiku blinked as if he had just noticed the rest of his friends in chaos. He quickly paused the movie and knelt down beside Matthew and Francis.

"Oh just shut up about it already," Matthew scowled irritably. "Look, Alfred's already gone completely insane. Nothing you say will get through to him."

"But, he's your brother, Matthew! And he's with that commie bastard!" Arthur snapped furiously. The Canadian rolled his eyes, tossing his polite demeanour straight out the window to nurse his bruising forehead.

"Now you just sound like Al," He pointed out as Kiku and Francis dragged themselves upstairs, probably to get some ice. Or just to get away in time to save their sanity.

"I do not!" Arthur squawked indignantly, his British accent heavier than usual and a sure sign he was becoming defensive.

"Alfred can date whomever he wants to date," Matthew sighed, glancing warily over to the two cuddling on the couch. He smiled back when he caught a sight of Ivan's genuine smile over Alfred's head and he nodded, once. "As long as Ivan can make Alfred happy, I'm happy." He cast a pointed look at the Briton whose thick brows were still furrowed but the frown had depleted to a mere firm line. "You really need to just get laid, don't you?"

"_What_?" Arthur yelled, louder than necessary, really. Another sure sign he was being defensive. "H-How about you?" He shot back, voice wavering more than he intended to.

"He's right, Iggy, ya know?" Alfred's voice drifted over to them from the couches where he and Ivan had made themselves comfortable. "I'll be all right so you and Francis can…ya know…do whatever you—" A yawn interrupted his speech and Arthur smiled fondly. Matthew didn't miss it and he took the opportunity to stand up, snapping off the television, still frozen on the scene of a dark classroom.

"Leave them," He gathered the rest of the pillows and blankets as Arthur heaved out a sigh, reluctantly clicking off the lights but not before striding over to the two figures breathing evenly and tucking them in. The Briton blamed it on his natural fatherly instincts.

As Matthew and Arthur quietly made their way up the to the lit-up doorway at the top of the stairs, the Canadian couldn't help but think that maybe watching scary movies with Alfred wasn't always such a pain after all.

XXX

**Notes:**

**Lunch block:** At my school and several others in this area, our third period is split up into A, B and C blocks where you had lunch in one of them and class in the other two. I used this method so only half of them would be skipping since I didn't think Kiku, Arthur and/or Matthew would do so.

**The Movie:** I made this up. I don't watch a lot of scary movies to be honest so I just made up a 'typical Japanese scary movie' plot. I don't mean to offend anybody out there DD: It's just a plot device~

'**Horror Flick Tears':** A reference to Go Periscope's song 'Chick Flick Tears'. Yeah, lame I know xDD It was the first thing that popped into my head.

Hope this at least entertained you somewhat and didn't waste your time xDD

-atom


End file.
